


Topsy Turvy

by HazzaMarie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is confused, Cisco is amused, Earth-2, Earth-2 Mayor Leonard Snart, Episode: s02e13 Welcome to Earth-2, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Canon Relationship, coldflash - Freeform, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaMarie/pseuds/HazzaMarie
Summary: "You mean to tell me that on this earth I'm married to Leonard Snart; AKA Captain Cold?""You know I've always felt some kind of tension between the two of you.""Not helping Cisco!"





	1. Chapter 1

“ _A reminder that a city-wide curfew has been issued_ ,” the screen on the wall told Barry, Cisco, and Harrison as they walked into Dr.Wells’s office on Earth-2. Barry and Cisco looked around the office in amazement, still trying to take in the fact that they were on another Earth. “ _No unauthorized person is to be out after 9 p.m. A recent increase in Zoom attacks has led Mayor Snart to extend the curfew_ . _The curfew was first issued after a series of terror attacks throughout the city…_ ” While Harrison started to explain how things were worse than when he left, Barry’s thoughts were on what the news anchor had said. _Mayor Snart?_ That couldn’t possibly be right. There was no way Captain Cold, a world-class thief and super villain, could be the mayor of Central City. Barry shook his head and decided to forget about it, they had more important matters at hand.

“Cisco do your thing,” he encouraged his friend.

“Alright Zoom! You can run, but you can’t hide!” Cisco said dramatically as he put his Vibe glasses on.  The silence was tense as Barry and Harrison watched Cisco expectantly. After a moment, Cisco took the glasses off. “Alright. You know what? You guys are crowding my space a little bit. I can’t perform like this under pressure, okay?” He continued quickly. “If you could just step back a little bit? I need to do my thing.” Harrison sighed in barely-contained annoyance as he and Barry stepped back just as Cisco asked, freeing up some space for him. “Okay take two.” Cisco, once again, dramatically put his glasses on. “Alright Zoom! You can run…”

“Ramon!” Harrison snapped, cutting Cisco off. “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong. I can’t see anything.” Cisco’s eyes widened and he started panicking a little. “Maybe I lost my powers.”

Barry was quick to reassure his friend that everything was alright. “I didn’t lose my powers. Why would you lose your powers?”

Cisco was messing around with his glasses, as if he hadn’t heard Barry. “Here we go. The wavelength trigger’s not responding. But that only happens if-”

“The frequency is imbalanced.” Harrison interrupted him.

“What?” Barry mumbled, looking just as confused as Joe usually did whenever they talked about something science related.

“Our earth vibrates at a different frequency than yours.” Harrison snapped as he threw his bag onto his chair, as if it was all their fault that their earth wasn’t on the same frequency as his. “Harry, without that frequency-,”

“-we’re up a creek.” Cisco started and Barry finished.

“... _the latest attack was orchestrated by Zoom. And we understand that citizens of Central City are scared but I can assure you, the CCPD has been working diligently-”_

“That’s me.” Barry stared wide eyed at the TV as Cisco chuckled.

 _“-on thwarting the meta-humans under the leadership of Detective West. We will stop Zoom. That’s a promise_.”

Barry was still looking at the screen in bafflement. The person on the screen was an exact copy of him, except for the glasses that is. “The leadership of Detective West. So Joe’s still a cop here.”

Cisco grinned as he bit off a piece of the licorice he had brought with him. “Yeah, but more importantly, I’m still a CSI.”

A lightbulb went off in Barry’s head and he grinned like a cat that caught the canary. “I have a plan.”

In a flash he was gone from the office, a trail of lightning left behind him. It was just seconds later that he was back, the Earth-2 version of himself with. Earth-2 Barry was gasping for air.

“What just happened?” Cisco laughed and pointed his licorice at E2 Barry. “Doppelganger!” While Cisco seemed to be enjoying the fact that Barry brought his E2 self, Harrison looked less than pleased.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.  How did I get here?” E2 Barry questioned. Pure shock crosses his face as he looked at the other Barry in the room. “Who are… who are you? How do you look like me?” Panic was quickly lacing his voice.

“Allen, what are you doing?” Harrison sighed, looking at Barry as if he had lost his mind. “Harrison Wells.” E2 Barry gaped. He laughed in a way that only a fanboy seeing his idol could. “ _The_ Harrison Wells!” Suddenly he was looking around the room in amazement. “Oh my god, am I in S.T.A.R. Labs?” Harrison ran a hand down his face as he tried to keep himself in check. “Okay, I have no idea what is going on here, but I’ve always wanted to meet you. Your thesis on string phenomenology was revolutionary to me.”

Barry groaned as he looked at his doppleganger fanboying over Wells. “Oh man..” Was he really like that? When he first met his Wells, who ended up actually being Eobard, had he been like that too?

As the other him continued rambling, Harrison distracted him by mentioning some award he won and tossed a taser to Barry. Without a second thought he used it on his doppleganger, making the other fall unconscious onto the chair that was right behind him. The only one to actually react was Cisco, who looked at them both as if they lost their minds.

“What did you do? What’s wrong with you? Have you turned into an evil you?” Cisco actually looked worried that his friend had turned evil.

Barry tossed the taser back to Harrison as he explained, “Relax, I just knocked him out.” “Oh.” Cisco looked confused as he stared at E2 Barry. “But why’d you even bring him over here?” “So he could become him.” Harrison stated as if it was obvious.

“While you guys work on the goggles, I will go to CCPD as him,” Barry gestured to the other him, “see if I can figure out what information they have on Zoom’s previous sightings.”

“We can use those sightings to triangulate Zoom’s hideout.” Harrison informed Cisco.

“Okay, that’s a good plan. Just remember what Jay said, okay? Things here are all sorts of trippy.” Cisco reminded his friend, waving around his licorice as he spoke.

“Look, I’ll be fine.” Barry said with such certainty as he carefully removed the glasses from his doppelganger's face. “I can handle it.” He put the glasses on and shrugged. “Easy.”


	2. Chapter 2

With a ding, the elevator doors to the CCPD precinct opened, revealing none other than Barry Allen. He adjusted his bow tie as he stepped out, looking around in fascination. He knew there were bound to be some differences between this CCPD and his own, but he didn’t imagine one so obviously spotted. The giant mural that he was used to seeing every day was completely different. Instead of the depiction of the Greek gods with the words ‘Truth, Liberty, Justice’ inscribed below it, was a mural of soldiers standing at the ready, the words ‘A free & Just Society’ inscribed in it.  _ Free and Just? Not under Zoom’s control _ , Barry thought to himself just as the elevator doors opened once again.

“Getcha hands off me.” A man that Barry instantly recognized persisted as he was brought in by an officer.

“Captain?” Barry asked, confusion washing over him as he studied this man. There were obvious differences between this David Singh and the one from Earth-1. For starters, this man was apparently a criminal, while his own Singh was the captain of the Central City Police Department. Secondly, he had ridiculous facial hair. Sure, Captain Singh had had a beard for a while but not one styled the way this man had his.

“Look, I don’t know nothin’ so I ain’t sayin’ nothin’!” Singh drawled as he was led passed another man who, upon seeing, Barry had to do a double take.

“Deadshot! Wha-” Barry couldn’t believe his eyes. One of Oliver’s biggest enemies, the man who killed Diggle’s brother, was standing right in front of him.

Deadshot, or rather Floyd Lawton, gave a dry laugh. “That’s not funny, Allen. I hate that nickname. Okay, look, I know I’m not the best shot in the department but-”

Floyd was interrupted by an actual laugh, one that Barry would recognize from anywhere. “Not the best? Lawton, you are the worst shot in the entire department.” Iris cackled as she patted him on the shoulder. “Hey, why don’t you book Singh here and I’ll be in there in a moment?”

“Whatever you say partner.” Floyd sighed as he took a hold of Singh by the arm. As he was walking away he turned back to Barry and Iris. “Oh, and just for the record, my marksmanship proficiency ratings went up by two points last month. Alright? Two points!” And with that he led Singh away.

Barry was still trying to wrap his head around everything that just happened. It was a moment before he chuckled weakly. “Iris. You’re Detective West?

“The one, the only.” She smirked. “Can I see you for a second CSI Allen?” It was less of a question and more of a demand so Barry followed her.

 

Once they were up in Barry’s lab, Iris walked up to a window and looked down at the city. Barry started to get a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t necessarily that something bad was going to happen, but he knew it would be something he wasn’t ready for.

“Mayor Snart saw you on TV this afternoon. He called me and explained that he doesn’t want you on any of the Zoom cases anymore.” Iris told him after a minute of silence.

“Cold? What does he have to do with this?” Barry questioned, not realizing the slip up he made by calling Snart by his villain nickname. Thankfully on this Earth Snart was apparently also nicknamed that.

Iris sighed and turned to face him. “I know you’re not happy with how he’s been handling things lately, but you shouldn’t call him that.” She chuckled a little. “You of all people know he’s not as cold as his exterior suggests.” Barry continued to look confused which was worrying Iris enough to question him on it. “Are you alright? You’re acting weird.”

“I’m fine, just… tired.” He responded lamely. It wasn’t a complete lie so he didn’t feel bad not telling Iris the real truth. Barry had hardly gotten any sleep in the last week because his mind refused to slow down. He kept thinking about Patty leaving, about beating Zoom and saving Jessie, about Wally being a new addition to the family. So much had happened in such a short amount of time that he hadn’t been able to process it all.

Iris frowned and set a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Let me drive you home. We don’t need anything bad happening to the best CSI the CCPD has to offer. Plus, Leonard would have my head and my badge if something happened to you.” She gave him a reassuring smile, hoping Barry would relax.

Instead of relaxing Barry tensed up slightly.  _ Why would Snart have her head if something happened to me?  _ He had a hunch as to why, but there was no way it could be true so he decided to ignore it. “Sure, sounds like a plan.” Barry gave a small nod of his head and pushed up the glasses that were sliding down his nose.

Just like Barry chose to ignore the hunch he had about Snart, Iris chose to ignore how Barry tensed up. Or rather not ignore it but just not comment on it at the moment. She figured he was just under a lot of stress from everything happening with Zoom; everyone was so it wouldn’t be a surprise. She just offered another smile. “Meet me out front in five minutes? I need to go make a last minute call and grab my stuff before we leave.”

Barry nodded quickly, almost a little too quickly. “Yeah, yeah, out front in five minutes. Got it. Gives me enough time to uh.. tie up some loose ends on a case file.” He lied, hoping to take this opportunity to snoop around his doppelganger's lab and see what kind of person he was.

“Alright. Don’t be late.” Iris gave him a mock glare, a small laugh bubbling out of her as she patted his shoulder. With that she was on her way out of the office, giving Barry some time alone.

He took a moment to collect himself and just breathe before he was zipping around the room. Five minutes was like a lifetime to him but his mind was on overdrive and he needed to find out as much as he could. There was very little in the lab in terms of personalization. No pictures of friends or family, no decorations of any sort, it was pretty bare. Barry didn’t want to admit it but his doppelganger was pretty damn boring.  _ I at least have pictures of Iris and Joe in my lab,  _ he thought as he sat down. 

It then got him thinking about E2 Iris and Joe. Obviously him and Iris were still friends which was really good, but Iris being the cop instead of Joe? That wasn’t something he had ever considered. Sure she had wanted to be a cop when she was younger, wanting to follow in her grandfather and father’s footsteps, but Joe hadn’t allowed it. The Joe here must have been more lenient to allow Iris to go into the line of duty.  _ What does Joe do? _ Barry mused, as he scratched his head.

Barry’s thinking was interrupted by a noise that anyone, no matter what universe they were in, would recognize; the Marimba ringtone for iPhones. He traced the sound back to a bag underneath the desk, wondering how he had missed it earlier. Once he had carefully removed the phone from the inside of the bag, he froze when he realized who was calling. Shockingly, the biggest thing that was going through his head at the moment was  _ “At least Steve Jobs still exists in this universe.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've somehow stuck through chapter 1 of this story I'd like to thank you! I'm still really nervous about posting this story but it's something that I've wanted to do for a while so I figured I would. I hope you like the second chapter since it's more of my own writing and not really the script from the show now. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Barry Allen liked to think of himself as a rational man and thus it made perfect sense to him to throw the cell phone in his hand across the room. Anyone in their right mind would do the same thing if they saw one of their enemy’s calling them. The person that made Barry throw and break his doppelganger's phone was none other than Heat Wave himself, Mick Rory.

After a moment of staring at the shattered phone, Barry carefully got up and walked over to it. He picked up the pieces and brought them over to the desk, setting them down where E2 Barry would easily find them the next time he went to his lab. He took a sticky note from the drawer and wrote a small apology, setting it next to the broken phone. Barry really hoped that his doppelganger had phone insurance, otherwise he’d probably be screwed. He decided that he had spent enough time in the lab and figured it’d be best to just go wait for Iris downstairs. Barry gave the lab one last look before turning around and leaving it.

 

As he made his way through the precinct, Barry’s mind was stuck on why Mick Rory had been calling him, or rather, his doppelganger.  _ Since Cold is a good guy, or at least I think he is since he’s the mayor, maybe Heat Wave is too?  _ It didn’t make sense to him how two villains from his universe could be good guys in this one, but then again Captain Singh was a criminal here so really anything could be different.

Just as he was about to walk down the stairs to the lobby Barry stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear Iris talking and she sounded upset. He slowly made his way down the stairs, not wanting her attention to be drawn to him.

“I get that you want him to be safe but you can’t just lock him up.” Iris all but growled. There was a pause of silence in which Barry realized she was talking to someone on the phone. “You’re not the only one who loves him you know! He’s my best friend and I would give up my life for his in a heartbeat.”

Barry could feel the anger radiating off of Iris and he was a good ten feet away from her.  _ Best friend? Is she talking about me? _ Barry’s thoughts were answered not even a second later.

“I’m not going to let you just coop Barry up in your little penthouse. He’s going to be in more danger there by himself than he would be out with me. I can at least protect him this way.” Iris protested to whoever it was she was on the phone with. She turned around as she listened to whoever was talking to her and noticed Barry standing at the bottom of the stairs. “I have to go.” She interrupted the person on the other side of the line. “We’ll talk about this more later.” With that Iris hung up, putting her phone in her purse. “How much of that did you hear?” She narrowed her eyes at Barry.

“Nothing really. Just something about protecting.. me?” The confusion was clear in his voice. “Iris is there something you’re not telling me?” Barry questioned, thinking that he might be able to pry some information out of her.

There were two reasons why that wasn’t going to work. The first being that even though this was an Iris from a different universe, it was still Iris. Secondly, this Iris was a cop. Barry should have figured that she wouldn’t give him anything he could really use. Of course the reason he thought he might be able to get some information in the first place was the fact that he was still a CSI and since they were working together she might give him something. How wrong he was.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about Barry, at least not right now.” Iris gave him a friendly smile, obviously trying to control the anger that she was feeling just moments before. “Ready to go?”

“Uh yeah. Where are we going again?” He hadn’t been paying much attention when she had said it earlier and he was regretting that now.

“We’re going to stop by your place so we can grab a change of clothes and then you and I are going out to have a fun and stress-free night. We both deserve it.” Iris explained as she led Barry to the elevator, pushing the button to take them to the parking garage.

“You have clothes at my place?” Barry felt his heart skip a beat. Why would Iris have clothes at his place?  _ Are she and I- _

His thoughts were interrupted by Iris answering his question. “Well yeah. Lately I’ve been spending more time at your house than at mine after all.”

Barry’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he thought of what that could mean. Were his doppelganger and this Iris together? Did this mean that he had a chance with his Iris back on Earth-1? Barry was so busy thinking too deeply into what she said to notice that the elevator stopped.

Iris rolled her eyes at Barry being.. well Barry. He zoned out so much she was surprised he hadn’t hurt himself because of it. She grabbed him by the arm and led him to her car. “Come on Bar. If we hurry we’ll have time to pick up some Big Belly Burger on the way to your house.”

Barry recalled Wells explaining how Big Belly Burger was one of the very few constants in the multiverse. At least there was something here that was familiar to him. “Right, sorry. It’s just been a long day.”

Iris offered him a sympathetic smile. She understood what he meant, or at least she thought she did. “And that’s why tonight is so important. We deserve to have a break, even in all this chaos.”

He simply nodded as they got in the car and Iris exited the parking garage. Barry chose to stay silent on the ride to his doppelganger’s house, taking in the view of this Central City. It was so amazing how this could be the same city as his but so different at the same time. This Earth was technologically more advanced than where he came from, yet it was also somehow stuck in the 1930s. Just looking at the clothing most of the people wore, as well as the cars they drove, it felt as if he was in one of those old fashioned movies Joe seemed to like so much.

Ten minutes later and Iris was pulling up to one of the tallest buildings in the city. She pulled into a parking spot that had Barry’s name on it, something that made his eyes almost pop out of his head.  _ I have my own parking spot? _

Barry got out of the car and followed Iris inside. It was obviously a condo building since he could see a wall covered in those little mailboxes he remembered from college. There was also a front desk where a woman dressed very professionally sat. When she saw them she plastered on an extremely fake smile on her face. The woman was opening her mouth to say something but Iris just dragged Barry past her to the elevator.

Iris stared at Barry after a minute of them just standing there. “Why aren’t you putting your key in?”

Barry patted his pockets trying to find a key and then gave her a sheepish smile. “I think I forgot it at work..” He hadn’t known there was a key. He assumed it fell out when he was changing into E2 Barry’s clothes.

Iris sighed in exasperation and dug around in her purse. “You’re lucky I had an extra key made in case something like this happened.” She pulled the key out and stuck it into a slot next to the button for the top floor. The button lit up and allowed Iris to push it. 

They started going up and Barry kept his eyes on the lights going off on each floor they passed.  _ 14.. 15… 23.. 24… 48.. 49… And 50. _ The doors opened and Barry was once again frozen in shock.  _ I live here?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm really surprised at how positive the reactions have been to this fic! It means so much to me that there are actually people out there who like it!  
> Thanks to those of you who have left me comments, reading them makes my day :)


	4. Chapter 4

The almost permanent state of shock that Barry seemed to be in since arriving on Earth-2 just kept getting worse. First off the elevator doors didn’t open up to a communal hallway like he had been expecting, instead, they opened up straight to what he was assuming was his apartment. Secondly, he had never seen an entryway that looked so stunning. There were paintings hanging on the walls and Barry was pretty sure he had seen most of them in museums on his Earth. How they were in his apartment was beyond him, they had to cost a fortune.

He slowly walked in, Iris having gone ahead. Barry was scared to touch anything, not wanting to shatter what he assumed was an illusion. There was no way he lived here, it was too fancy of a home. He was still just a CSI for the CCPD on this earth, his salary wouldn’t be able to afford this… this  _ penthouse suite. _

The entry hallway he was in split into two directions and Barry hadn’t seen which way Iris went. He took a guess and went to the left. While he didn’t find Iris he did find the living room and kitchen. How normal rooms that every house had could look so gorgeous he would never be able to understand. The kitchen had all granite counter tops and there was a breathtakingly beautiful chandelier hanging above the dining table. In the living room was the biggest TV Barry had ever seen; it was almost like a miniature movie theater screen and took up an entire wall.

For once Barry was being exceptionally slow and hadn’t realized it. In the span of time that it took for him to get from the elevator to where he was standing in the living room Iris had managed to change into a luxurious dress and fix up her hair and makeup. She walked into the living room and looked Barry up and down. “Why haven’t you changed?

Barry looked over to her, his jaw dropping. “Iris you.. you look amazing.”

“Thanks, Barry. You really should change too, if we don’t hurry up we’ll be late.” Iris responded, a smile on her face.

“Oh uh… I wasn’t sure what to wear. I figured you could pick out an outfit for me so that we don’t clash with each other.” Barry mentally cheered himself on for coming up with that excuse quickly.

Iris sighed and rolled her eyes. “Sometimes I forget how incompetent you can be when it comes to your clothes. I mean look at what you wore today.” She gave a vague gesture to Barry.

He frowned and looked down at the clothes he was wearing. Sure they weren’t his usual cup of tea but he thought they were pretty alright. “What’s wrong with what I wore today?”

“Seriously?” Iris looked at him as if he was an idiot. “That bow tie really doesn’t go with that sweater Barry. I thought by now you would’ve gained at least a little fashion sense from Leonard.”

Barry almost choked on air as he listened to Iris.  _ Leonard? As in Snart?! _ He tried to make it look like he wasn’t having an internal panic attack and asked as casually as he could, “What do you mean by that?”

Thankfully Iris didn’t notice that Barry was freaking out on the inside. “I mean that since he has to dress nice every day that maybe some of it would’ve rubbed off on you. Although he is always saying how adorable you are in those bow ties you’re so fond of so it doesn’t surprise me that much that he hasn’t tried to get you your own stylist.” She chuckled as she headed towards the door to the left of the TV.

When Iris opened the door Barry could see inside was a bedroom. Even from where he was standing by the island in the kitchen he could tell it was the master bedroom. He could see a king sized bed and another door in the room, which he assumed was either a walk-in closet or a bathroom.

Barry’s assumption had been correct in it being a walk-in closet as he saw Iris disappear into it. He was glad she was picking out an outfit for him to wear because he didn’t feel right about snooping around this house. Sure he had snooped around his doppelganger’s office but this was different, it was more personal and he felt like he’d actually be invading if he did so.

Minutes later and Iris was walking out of the room. “I picked out a nice suit for you and set it in the bathroom. I’m giving you 5 minutes to clean up and change otherwise I’m leaving you behind.” Obviously, she didn’t mean it but she knew it would get Barry into gear.

He nodded and hurried into the room, shutting the door behind him. He kept his head down as he made his way to the open door in the room that lead to the master bathroom. Only after he was in there did he lift his head, his jaw dropping in the process. This house would never cease to amaze him, that was for sure. He was standing in the largest and most elegant bathroom he had ever seen. Dual sinks with a giant mirror expanding in front of them, a shower where the entire ceiling above it was the shower head, and a bath that could easily be mistaken for a hot tub.

Barry didn’t even want to know how his doppelganger could afford this place. He had ideas but he pushed them all out of his head because each was worse than the last. Not even wanting to bother with a shower he just washed his face quickly and changed into the suit Iris had laid out for him. As he was changing Barry could hear a phone ringing. It sounded like a house phone and by the sounds of it Iris had answered. He couldn’t quite make out what she was saying so he decided to ignore it for now.

Once he was changed he checked himself out in the mirror and was surprisingly pleased with how he looked.  _ Not bad, not bad at all. Maybe I should dress like this more often back on my earth. _ As he was thinking this he was walking out of the bathroom. He was greeted by the sight of Iris laughing with whoever she was on the phone with.

“Oh here he is. It was nice talking to you after so long!” Iris beamed and nodded. “Yeah I’ll definitely come visit with Barry one of these days. Alright, bye.” She held the phone out to Barry, a bright smile on her face as she said three words that made Barry’s heart stop. “It’s your mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry with how long it was between the last update and this one! Things have been kinda wonky and I didn't have any motivation to write, and when I did the content just wasn't good.  
> I know much doesn't happen in this chapter but we're getting insight to E2 Barry's life and this will affect E1 Barry later on in the story!  
> I hope you guys liked it! Please leave me comments as to what you think so far! xoxo


End file.
